Little ABHI In Trouble!
by Aladin-Zinni
Summary: Four years old Abhjeet was always stubborn in handling for Prdayuman but luckily he got his elder son Rocky, who was best in handling his toddler brother :) Characters: Pradyuman, Abhijeet & Rocky.


**Lillte ABHI In Trouble**

 **''''''''''''**

 _ACP Pradyuman had two adorable sons, Elder one was Rocky, 10 years & younger was Abhijeet, 4 years. Both of of them were life for Prdayuman. He could do anything for his sons, spite his busy schedule he always tried to make some fatherly time for his sons. _

_Pradyuman planned to spend some quality time with his sons so made a plan to enjoy one week in his farmhouse 60 miles away from city, so he packed his & boys bags & in next morning was ready to move with his sons. Abhijeet & Rocky were super excited for this holiday trip with their father but before put themselves in car Pradyuman had to finish his daddy's jobs ; yes taking care of his sons especially his youngest . Toddler Abhijeet was stubborn & sometimes a naughty kid been difficulty in handling for his father but his brother Rocky dealt him well . Abhijeet loved his brother & called him 'Ricky' not Rocky._

 _But this time their father was with them & now it was Pradyuam's responsiblty to took care of his sons especially Abhijeet._

 _"Abhi you sure you don't need to go potty before we leave?" Rocky asked the four year old seriously. "It's a long drive and we aren't stopping, daddy said we're taking the highway."  
Abhijeet gave Rocky a silly grin and nodded. "I'm sure Ricky! I'm big boy now!"_

 _"Sure kiddo but its Rocky not Ricky." Pradyuman picked up his baby son Abhijeet and swung him into the air gently. "You know that even big boys need to use the bathroom before long drives like your brother. This is your last chance to go pee Abhi."_

 _Pradyuman stared seriously at Abhijeet but the four year old just smiled toothily and shook his head. "I'm okay!"_

 _"Sure sure?" Pradyuman looked thoughtful. "My son become a big boy now"_

 _" yes" Abhijeet said proudly._

 _"We know Abhi" Rocky rolled his eyes on his little brother's antics. Pradyuman sighed, he grabbed their bags on the way out, with Rocky trailing behind and Abhijeet on his daddy's hip._

 _They were in the car for half an hour before Abhi had a problem._

 _"Ricky" The toddler whispered. "I need to pee! I need to pee bad!"  
Rocky sighed. "Daddy told you to use the bathroom! You'll have to hold it."_

 _"I can't…." Abhi said with teary eyes as he gripped himself tight through his jeans. "I'm gonna make pee by accident and then daddy would angry"  
"Dad? Abhi needs the bathroom." Rocky told his father quickly.  
"Abhi we cannot stop, we're on the highway already!" Pradyuman grumbled irritably.  
"Don't wanna make pee in pants!" Abhijeet wailed unhappily. "I big boy! Big boy's not pee pants!"  
"Dad! He's really gotta go before he has an accident!" Rocky pleaded._

 _Pradyuman huffed and reached over to dig in the cubby and he withdrew an empty bottle finally. "Here, Rocky teach your brother to go pee in the bottle."  
Rocky accepted the bottle and responsibility gracefully and immediately started instructing his brother.  
"Open your pants, quick if you want to make it in time!" He hurried Abhijeet. "Okay just put your pee pee inside the bottle and go for it."_

 _Pradyuman frowned and glanced back at Rocky. "Pee pee?"  
"What else am I supposed to call it?" Rocky asked innocently. "No Abhi! Hold yourself and the bottle! Other wise you'll get pee on the car and daddy won't be happy."  
"Ricky it's gross!" Abhijeet whined. "It's getting on my pee pee!"  
"Because you're holding it wrong!" Rocky replied calmly._

 _Pradyuman's eyebrows raised into his hairline when he heard both brothers were trying to find a way how to train little Abhijeet in it. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Abhijeet held between Rocky's legs and Rocky holding Abhijeet properly so that he didn't mess in the car.  
"See? Now you're not getting pee on yourself and the car is safe too." Rocky said. "Let it go Abhi, I am not teaching you twice okay?"  
Abhi sniffled and smiled at Rocky. "Thank you Ricky, I woulda had an accident if you didn't help!"  
"Sure thing my little bro.I'm always for you." Rocky sniggered. _

_"Thank you Son." Pradyuman said softly from the front seat, smiling at his son in the rearview mirror. "You're a good Big brother Rocky, helping Abhi like that."_

 _"What are big brothers for if they don't hold your pee pee for you?" Rocky chirped, kissing Abhijeet's cheek._

 _Pradyuman paused. "Well , hope we wouldn't need to teach him again."_

 _"not sure Daddy" Rocky smiled watching his brother with love._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 ** _The End…._**

 _ **Review, if you can !**_


End file.
